medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: Return of The Resistance
Return of The Resistance is the exciting tale of the war everyone knew would soon come; The Resistance versus The Empire. But this battle takes so many unexpected turns from traitors, to love. Nothing can be expected in this clash of two armies. This story revolves around an assassin, named Skew, who is caught in the middle of the war. She was once a member of The Empire, but she joined The Resistance for more money. Skew learns more of her past, revealing details of the Dark Elves, The Alfa, and even the Snow Elves. Even the Ancient Ones may be revealed... The Resistance has been readying for this war for two thousand years. Two great forces in one realm. One force must fall. The Resistance or The Empire? The Traitor Thump Thump Sounded the clops of the horses' hooves. Sandy wind whipped around the desert, battering the faces of the men mounted on the horses. They were Search Team Theta, a group sent by The Empire to search for any remaining clues to the location of The Resistence. Search Team Theta included three members, all lead by Captain Arsenor DeAxtrex. This search team was not the first to look for the rebel group. In fact, Search Team Theta was the eighth search team. All the members of the seven previous search team hadn't returned from their expeditions. They simply never returned. Hopefully, Search Team Theta would be successful. But The Resistance wouldn't allow that. Of course, the search team didn't know that The Resistance even existed anymore. It was one thousand, four hundred, and sixty-seven years since The Resistance fled into the Descolox Desert during The War of Olympix. For all The Empire knew, they were torn apart by the raging sandstorms and eaten by buzzards. Thump Thump. ''Indeed, The Resistance was still out there in the desert, plotting. But the plotting was finished. It was time for action. ''Thump Thump. Thump Thump Thump Thu--Shhhhht. A razor sharp blade silently and cleanly pierced the man on the left. He was killed, unnoticed. The rest of the men did not noticed, for they continued on. Thump Thump.Thump Thu---Shhhhht. The man on the left was assassined. They were being followed. The final man, the captain, looked back and noticed the four corpses, two men and two horses. Above them, standing, was a slim female dressed in webs of black clothing. "What the--" The girl whipped her gray hair nd stared at the man. "Sk-Sk-Skew???" The man asked, studdering, due to fear. The elven female nodded. The Dark Elf walked toward Arsenor. "Hello captain." She turned around. "What did you do to my men?!?" He blurted, angrily. "Relax..." She turned around and with a short flick of her hand, shot her weapon, the reaver, flying like a ninja star. It struck the horse's neck and traveled straight through, severing the legs off of the captain. He howled in pain as he dropped to the ground. "TRAITOR! How dare you kill a servant of The Empire?!? The worst is that you are a member of The Empire yourself!!!!" He bellowed. Skew grunted. "I never was in service of The Empire. I am ''in service with only money. And it just happens money is with a certain group..." She crouched down to the man's level. "''The Resistance." And with that final word, she butchered his head with her reaver. She walked away toward the east and muttered to herself,"Fools..." The Mission Skew trudged through the desert for about an hour until she reached the ditch. She stood before a wide crater in the ground and slowly climbed down the meter deep hole and searched the ground for the small, wooden door. Skew swept the sand out of her face and continued to search the ground for the well-camoflauged wooden entrance to The Hideout, the headquarters of The Resistance. Finally, she found the small door, swept of sand off of it, and swung it open. She crouched down and crawled through the small, narrow tunnel. She crawled for several minutes until she reached the main room. The main room is a wide, tall underground room. It is located about a mile down from the surface of the Descolox Desert. It is very large, like the main room of a castle. The main room is crowded with soldiers and knights, along with a few normal men. Skew pushed herself deeper into the crowd until she finally reached a doorway. She opened the dor and was welcomed to a small room,. Inside sat a man on a small wooden chair by a large desk. The desk was crowded with maps, notbooks, and books. "Hello Alexandria. Did you eliminate the search team?" Skew nodded. "Good." the man tossed Skew a small leavery sack. Skew opened it up, inside was a mass of coins. Skew closed it back up and returned her attention to the man. "Your next mission will definitley prove your worth to me." Skew nodded again. "Your task is to go all the way to Magnia and attack The Coastal Defence Center. When that is completed, return here. You shall leave in the morning." Skew nodded and left the room. Before she closed the door, she whispered,"Thank you Dajun." and closed the door. She left to her small room and rested. Skew couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't believe that her master had sent her to exterpate the entire military facility all the way in Magnia. Maybe she could abolish a small barrack belonging to The Empire, but not one of the top three military headquarters of Olympia! She sat for hours, planning her massacre out. She was to sneak in, assassinate a few men silently and without notice, then she would go berzerk and finish off everyone else. Of coarse, she didn't know how she was to sneak in, it was probably heavily guarded. She had been there, once when she was still training to be an assassin for The Ancient ones, but that was ages ago. Skew soon decided she would just improvise. She stood up after a few hours, still drowsy, and headed to the main room. Usually, the main room was crowded, but it had no people yet. She advanced until she reached a ladder in the wall, that led into a tunnel above. She scaled through the dark passage. Within minutes, light was noticable. Skew crawled up some more, and finally came out of the crawlway. The Descolox Desert was still whiping winds. Soon, a sandstorm would soon arise. Skew was sure of it, the sand brewed only this much when a sandstorm was approaching. The Divine Skew traveled through the desert's rough terrain and musty air. The winds were harsh as the hell of Uontau and the sands were mighty as a Sei. Winds battered against her face, causing her to stumble back. She continued to stagger through the desert firmly, although tired. I have to rest. ''She stopped, but after a second of thinking, Skew continued to walk. ''Not yet Alex...time is of the esscence. '' The winds had quieted, the sands' frienzies had muffled to mere nothingness and Skew could already see Olympianx over the horizon. She could see the towers of the city she once resided in. She did not like returning here; it brought back bad memories. The torture. The trainers. Her conference with those twisted people. Her assassinations. Dajun. She remembered when she first met Dajun. She was sent to kill him. But she didn't. It was something about him. She knew him already. It was as if she was destined. Destined. To end it all. She remembered it all very well. It was dark. It was very hot in the small burning hut. A small dark elf girl lie under a pile of straw, her bed, to protect herself. She could hear her mother yelling. And her father. They were crying for their daughter. They fearned she had died, burned alive. But their howling came to an end. It wasn't the intruders who had killed them. It was the Alfa. The small dark elf trembled at the sound of her parents demise but she knew they were going to a better place. They would live with Maltayr. They would escape this hell and live with their mother. But they left the girl. It was still very hot. The hut where the dark elf's family had lived was burning down. An ember danced down from the hut, dancing along the straw, lighting it. Lighting the girl. She was on fire. Her clothes burned away in a second. But she didn't burn. She was burning, blazing. She was sweating, it was truly hot. Then it went cold. And she went out. ''Wake Up. The dark elf woke up. She wasn't dead. Was she? No. She was lying in a forest. A beautiful dark elf stood over her. She was tall, silvery hair rain down her back like a flowing liquid. It was a liquid, flowing down the divine's back as hair. Are you awake? The divine said again. "Yes elder." The girl said in the manner her tribe had taught her. "Good. Your training can begin, at once." This puzzled the girl. "Training?" she questioned the dark elf woman, who was obviously a divine; a goddess; a being of primordial matter. "Yes," she answered in a solid voice," for you, are my champion. I am Maltayr, the goddess of dark magic and the art of stealth, flattery, wealth, and my favorite: treachery." The girl was stunned by this and stood without words. "What shall I do for thee, oh great and dark Maltayr?" The girl said, trying to please her goddess. "Why you already have pleased me, dear." Maltayr spoke in a sweet voice, like that of a kind mother, soothing her child. "You have brought the Maltayathors out from the grip of the sweet, sweet children of those damned gods of what is it? Passion?" The goddess laughed. "Passion is for those who stand without wealth, and those who stand without wealth kiss the boots of their to-be-damned masters!" Maltayr exclaimed. "The Alfa should be taken care of for a while. Don't worry, they have come to their permanent decline." The dark elf girl was still confused, "And how did I free our race, oh lady darkness?" "How did you? You ask how you did this? You do not remember after the fire do you child?" The girl shook her head. "Why you annihilated the whole force of those stupid Alfa and weak human Malyions. You channeled the pure force of dark magic; me through your veins and literally ripped the souls out of every last Alfa or human. I don't know how you did it child, but you have saved my blessed race and changed the future. You have earned my blessings and have become my champion." Category:Zeokx Category:Fiction